


It Happened

by HyphyManatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 18+, Angst, Choking, Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, NSFW, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphyManatee/pseuds/HyphyManatee
Summary: Prompt: “You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex.”





	It Happened

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: SMUT, NSFW 18+, Language, Angst, Choking
> 
> Word Count: 2,666

When you opened your eyes that morning, you were awake instantly. You were so excited about today’s run. You and some of the others were headed to a large department store you hadn’t hit yet. 

You’d been stuck in the prison for a week due to the flu. But you had been feeling better the past few days and Rick finally decided to let you go on a run.

Today you felt better than ever. You jumped out of bed and pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a tank top. You slipped into your boots and gathered all the stuff you may need into your backpack. 

You headed out towards the kitchen where Carol was making breakfast. “Goodmorning!” You greeted her, sitting down at one of the tables.

“You sure seem chipper,” Carol said as she offered you a bowl of oatmeal with a warm smile.

You happily took the food and dug in, excited to have your appetite back after not being able to keep anything down for a week. 

“I am!” You finally responded to Carol, mouth still full. “I am so excited to get out of here for the day!”

Carol chuckled as she watched you enjoy your breakfast. “Well, I am excited for you.” She smiled, stroking your hair before turning back to make some more breakfast for the others.

“Ya ready?” Rick’s voice cut through the air. You quickly jumped up with excitement.

“Fuck yeah!” You said, “Let’s go!” You could hear Rick giggle as you made your way out the door to the cars.

Once the whole group was outside and the cars were loaded, Rick began his speech, as usual.

“This is a big store,” He started. “Once we get there, I think it’s best to split into groups to cover more ground and get the job done faster.”

The group agreed with him. You looked around to see people already pairing up with each other. 

Rick, Michonne, and Carl. Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob. Maggie and Glenn. Some of the others that had come over from Woodberry. 

The only two left were you and Daryl. You sighed and rolled your eyes when you saw Rick trying not to smile. 

“Guess that leaves you two,” He shrugged. Daryl huffed, annoyed with Rick just as much as you were.

You and Daryl had never gotten along. You always seemed to butt heads. Originally, you had tried to be nice to him, but his rude attitude had just pissed you off so you decided to treat him the way he treated you. Though you had more of a playful sense of humor, which pissed him off even more and you, of course, found that amusing.

Everyone loaded into the cars, leaving no room for you. As if it was the entire prison’s mission to get you and Daryl to like each other. 

“Looks like you’re my ride too,” You said with a smirk as you approached Daryl on his bike. He stayed silent, starting up his bike and waiting for you to get on.

You hopped on, loosely wrapping your arms around his waist. You felt slightly awkward being so close to the archer, knowing how much he disliked your company.

It took you about 45 minutes to reach your destination. Once you were there, you quickly hopped off Daryl’s bike and ran your fingers through your hair, trying to fix the damage the wind had caused. 

“Ain’t fixin’ nothin’, princess,” Daryl growled.

You turned to him and smiled, flashing your middle finger before walking over to meet the rest of the group, Daryl trailing behind you. 

Rick was assigning parts of the store to everyone. You scanned the area, seeing a few walkers but not as many as the prison was once overrun with.

Rick had assigned you and Daryl to the clothes section of the store. Since you were a team of two and the community could definitely use some clean clothing.

Daryl seemed annoyed with the decision at first but didn’t say anything as he headed off towards that direction. 

There were several walkers but they weren’t hard to take down. Once your section was cleared, you began looking through the clothes.

A wave of nostalgia hit you as you scanned the aisles. You thought back to a time when you would go shopping with your friends, taking silly pictures and buying things you didn’t need. Now you were looking for practical things for your community to wear instead of the cutest shirt you could find. 

Regardless, a sheer black shawl caught your eye. You smiled and threw it over your shoulders, admiring yourself in the mirror that sat in the middle of the aisle. 

You knew you didn’t need it. There was nothing practical about it for this world, but you still decided you would keep it.

“The fuck are ya doin’?” Daryl asked as he entered the aisle you were in.

“What? You don’t like it?” You smirked at him, twirling around and posing.

Daryl eyed you up and down, “We ain’t here to find ya an outfit to the damn prom!” He scolded.

You scoffed, “As if I’d wear this to the prom,” You teased before turning back to the aisle to see what else you could find. 

You thought back to your high school prom, remembering your long, silky red dress. A flask held to your leg by a garter. What a night.

You glanced over to see Daryl looking through the clothes with an annoyed attitude. “What’s wrong, Dixon? Didn’t you win Prom King? With your charming attitude?” You teased him once again.

He clenched his jaw and his body became stiff. You seemed to have hit a nerve. Though you were quite pleased with the effect you had on him, and you were never one to stop with the teasing.

“You know,” You began as you swayed your hips down the aisle towards the archer. “When this is over, we should really have angry sex,” You smirked as you unbuttoned the top of your shirt, exposing your cleavage.

Fucking with Daryl had become your entertainment in this world. The way he’d get annoyed and uncomfortable at your sny sarcasm.

But what he did next took you by surprise. As he turned to you, grabbing your throat and pushing you up against a wall. 

You were taken aback by the gesture and slightly scared if you were being honest with yourself. But when your eyes met his, you knew you both wanted the same thing in that moment. 

You couldn’t help but smile as his fingers tightened around your throat. “Had enough of my bullshit or what?” You giggled, giving him your best fuck me eyes.

“Just about,” He responded. He let go of your neck and grabbed your arm harshly, pulling you quickly towards the dressing rooms the two of you had already cleared out. 

He pushed you into one of the stalls and locked the door behind him. You leaned against the back wall as fear and pleasure took over your body, smiling at the archer as he eyed you hungrily. 

“So you gonna teach me a lesson or what?” You asked with a smirk, making him angrier.

He charged toward you, taking you by the throat once again and pushing you up against the wall. His lips hovered over yours as his eyes scanned your face. “You ever learn to shut the fuck up?” He asked.

“Guess not,” Your voice cracked under his grip.

He pushed you back roughly as he let go of your throat. He quickly pulled off his leather vest and shirt. You were impressed by the body that stood before you. 

You weren’t able to admire it for long before he ripped your shirt off of your body and threw it to the side. You thought for a moment about what was happening. You stood here in front of the man you hated and who you thought had hated you, almost completely naked. That’s when it hit you. You had been wanting this for a long time. The sexual tension between the two of you had been building up and it was obvious to everyone else but the two of you.

You eyed Daryl’s body before pushing him up against the wall and pressing your lips to his with force. Your tongues dancing in each other’s mouth before you pulled away and kissed your way down his body until you were on your knees.

You looked up at him with the devil’s will in your eyes as you worked on loosening his belt and pulling his jeans to the ground. 

Your jaw dropped at his size. He was long and thick and for a moment, you were overwhelmed. But you were on a mission and nothing was going to stop you. 

You held his cock in your right hand, placing your left against the wall behind you. You swirled the tip of your tongue around his head, making sure to wet every bit of him before shoving his cock down your throat.

Daryl moaned in pleasure as you took in as much of him as you could. He grabbed your hair and pushed himself deeper inside of you. You opened your throat and let him in, though you couldn’t help but gag on his dick, which seemed to make him grow harder.

Your body started to convulse around him and he held you in place for a moment longer before letting you up for air.

You gasped as his cock slipped out of your mouth, drool and cum the only thing connecting the two of you now. 

You looked up at him as you tried to catch your breath. 

“I guess I figured out how to shut you up,” He smirked. 

You were still breathing heavily, trying to get your head straight again but it wasn’t long before Daryl turned you around and bent you over the bench of the dressing room. Ripping your jeans down your body to expose your glistening pussy.

He ran his fingers through your folds, making your body vibrate at the sensation.

“Fuckkk…” Was all you could manage. 

Daryl said nothing as he rubbed his cock up and down the length of your folds before positioning himself at your opening. You held your breath as he slammed into you, giving you no time to adjust to his size.

You hadn’t had sex since before the end of the world and this was painful. But at the same time, you were already on the edge of an orgasm.

“Don’t you dare cum yet,” Daryl commanded, grabbing a fistful of your hair and yanking your head back so that your eyes met his as he thrusted into you once again with extreme force.

Your eyes began to water as you tried not to cum. He slid in and out of you, harder and faster with each thrust. He reached around to rub your clit, still staring into your eyes. 

He moved his mouth to your neck and bit you gently, not wanting to leave a mark. But his seductive actions set you off and you couldn’t help but cum.

Your orgasm took over your body and your pussy pulsed around his cock as your eyes rolled back in your head.

“I didn’t say you could cum yet…” Daryl told you, pulling your hair even harder and biting down on your neck, definitely leaving a mark this time.

The sensation prolonged your orgasm and you were speechless as you let Daryl continue to fuck you how he pleased, leading up to his own climax. 

You could feel him explode inside you, his cock now pulsing with the rhythm of your walls.

“Goddamn…” He breathed as he slowed down, enjoying every last second of his high.

He pulled out of you and fell back towards the floor, pulling you along with him. He leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Your back sticking to his chest with sweat as you both laid breathless in a hot, wet pile.

When you finally came to, you had realized what you had just done. A feeling of shock took you over but you also felt warm, happy, safe.

One of Daryl’s hands rested on your hip while the other brushed over your breast. He leaned his head against yours as his breath finally steadied.

For a moment, all you felt was love from the archer. A feeling he had never given you before. You placed your hand over his and rubbed your thumb along his skin. 

You thoroughly enjoyed the next few moments you spent together. It wasn’t long until you both began feeling awkward.

You stood up, as did Daryl. You grabbed your jeans and quickly hopped into them, pulling on your socks and shoes next. You scanned the small area for your bra and shirt.

“Here,” Daryl said softly as he handed the rest of your belongings to you. 

You offered him a shy smile. “Thanks,”

As soon as you were both dressed you quickly headed out of the dressing rooms and back to the task at hand. 

You realized you had wasted time so you began throwing all the clothes you could find into a shopping cart. 

“We got enough?” Daryl asked softly.

“I think so,” You responded as you looked at the shopping cart filled with random clothes. You looked back up at Daryl for a moment, offering a small smile.

“Alright, let’s go meet up with the others and load all this shit into the cars,” Daryl said as he guided the two of you towards the exit. 

The rest of the group were ready and waiting.

“What happened with you two?” Maggie chuckled as she noticed you usually perfect hair all messed up and Daryl’s shirt buttoned incorrectly.

“Uh, walkers,” You shrugged. “Guess we weren’t the only one’s shopping,” You tried to say normally, though your eyes darted in every other direction and you noticed Daryl avoiding any and all eye contact. 

Maggie and Rick chuckled slightly but let it go, knowing good and well what happened but deciding not to embarrass the two of you anymore. 

Once you finished loading all of your findings into the cars you headed back over to Daryl’s bike.

“Cool if I catch a ride home too?” You asked shyly. You had never felt shy in front of Daryl before, but things were obviously different now. 

Daryl nodded and you hopped on the back of his bike, once again gripping him as loosely as possible, not wanting to make things awkward. 

Throughout the drive home, you felt yourself clinging more tightly to the archer, though he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Y/N,” You heard a voice say as your body was shaken slightly.

“What?!” You asked, jumping up from your position. It took you a minute to realize that you were back at the prison. It was dark out. You still found yourself clinging to Daryl. “Shit, did I fall asleep?” You asked as you rubbed your eyes and slid off of the bike. 

“Yeah,” Daryl chuckled as he too got off the bike. “C’mon, let’s get ya to bed.” He said as he placed his hand on the small of your back. 

You were taken aback by his gesture but your body was too tired to become stiff. Instead, you enjoyed the sensation of Daryl’s loving touch.

Your yawn turned into a smile as he walked you into the prison and into your cell. You flopped down onto your bed and squeezed your pillow tightly, feeling so comfortable as sleep took over your body. 

You could feel your shoes being pulled off of you. You were practically incoherent at this point but you knew it was Daryl there with you.

He placed your shoes to the side and turned to leave your cell.

“Daryl, wait,” You said in almost a whisper.

Daryl paused, “Yeah?” He asked.

“Don’t go…” You said as you drifted off to sleep.


End file.
